The Call
by BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful
Summary: Sort of song fic, based on Regina Spektor's 'The Call' Jeff is having some trouble at home and Nick just wants to help. Actual story is hopefully better than the summary


**Authors****note:**I wrote this ages ago, and while I was listening to the song in it, I decided to type it up and post it. The song is 'The Call' by Regina Spektor. Sadly I own neither Nick or Jeff, or any of those lov-er-ly blazer boys… I also don't own the song… Enjoy!

**XXXXX**

"Are you ok Jeff?" Nick asked as he entered the room he shared with the blonde boy.

"Honestly… no…" Jeff looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, staring at his clasped hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad found out…" It was a simple statement and no more needed to be said for Nick to understand.

"Shit." He sat down heavily next to Jeff.

"Yeah…" the blonde replied in a monotone.

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know… he wants me to come home for a while… just to 'talk' apparently…"

"How long?" Nick asked softly.

"Two weeks…"

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow," Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh…"

"I have to pack…"

"I know…" an idea struck Nick suddenly, "Come to Warbler rehearsal first?"

"I don't really have time Nick," Jeff looked at him apologetically.

"Please? I'll help you pack after… just, please?" The brunette gripped Jeff's hand tightly.

"… fine…" he squeezed back, smiling slightly at Nick, "Just curious… why so insistent?"

"Uh… you'll see…" Nick blushed softly, "Let's go, we've only got five minutes 'til it starts"

"Ok…" Jeff let himself be pulled out of the room by his boyfriend, still rather confused.

**X**

"I now call this meeting to order," Wes banged his gavel loudly, causing the Warbler's chatter to stop.

After a few minutes of the council droning on, Nick raised his hand.

"Warbler Nick, you have the floor," Wes acknowledged.

"Erm… I was wondering if I could sing… to help a friend feel better?" Nick questioned as he stood.

"Go ahead Warbler Nick."

Nick took a deep breath as he turned to stand in front of the Warblers. He smiled slightly at Jeff, before he opened his mouth to sing.

_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

As his voice grew stronger, he began to smile more brightly at Jeff.

_And then that word_

_Grew louder and louder,_

_Until it was a battle cry._

_I'll come back,_

_When you call me,_

_No need to say goodbye._

The Warblers that knew the song began to harmonize in the background.

_Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's never,_

_Been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the world._

Nick saw Jeff smile at him, and grinned back, continuing the song.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon,_

_And follow the light,_

_You'll come back,_

_When it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye._

He frowned slightly when he saw Jeff's eyes well up.

_Now we're back to the beginning,_

_It's just a feeling and no-one knows yet._

_But just because they can't feel it too,_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,_

_Until they're before your eyes._

_You'll come back,_

_When they call you,_

_No need to say goodbye._

As he began the last line, he saw Jeff start to get up.

_You'll come back,_

_When they call you,_

_No need to say goodbye…_

The second he finished, Jeff threw his arms around Nick's neck, kissing him fiercely.

Wes banged the gavel loudly, making the pair spring apart.

"If that's what I get for serenading you, I should do it more often…" Nick whispered to Jeff as they sat down.

"Please do…" the blonde rested a hand on Nick's thigh and squeezed softly.

**X**

The very second rehearsal finished, the two boys were up to their room in record time.

Safely behind closed doors, Jeff proceeded to kiss the smaller boy senseless.

"What about packing?" Nick moaned softly as Jeff nipped at his lips.

"I'll get round to it…"

"Ok…"

"…"

"…"

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll come back, when you call me…" Jeff whispered against Nick's lips, causing the brunette to smirk.

**XXXXX**

So what do we think? Good? Bad? Terrible? None of the above? Reviews would be nice… Yes, I'm a review whore. I love them. They make me happy XD


End file.
